Peace at Last?
by DOA-WiseGirl210
Summary: Percy and Annabeth can survive Tartarus, Wars and angry Romans, but Percy isn't convinced he can escape the wrath of Athena. Join the two heroes on a roller coaster of love, and Annabeth blowing things up. While Thalia, helps Artemis contain her player of a brother, and ends up falling in love with the sun god. T for swearing and romance. Percabeth & Apollia/Thallo & some Jeyna!
1. Chapter 1-Percy POV

Chapter 1-Percy

The only thing Percy could feel as he fell through the darkness was Annabeth pressed against him. He had only been able to rejoice in seeing her for a mere minute after he was forced to leave her in order for her to complete her quest given to her by her mother, Athena. They had found her surrounded by vicious spiders at the bottom of Arachne's lair. The floor had been falling apart and had no more webs to hold it together causing it to deconstruct itself. Before falling, Arachne and attached one of her strong webs around Annabeth's foot, causing her to be slowly pulled down to Tartarus with her. He had not been able to sever the connection without letting go of his girlfriend, and losing her forever. So they fell. Together. The only thing he could anticipate was a hard fall to the depths of this hell hole.

"Shit" Annabeth muttered as she landed on top of Percy

"Your welcome" he gasped as jolts of pain ran down his back from breaking her fall.

He watched Annabeth attempt to help herself up "Damn ankle" she groaned and she shifted her weight to her other leg

He stood and helped her up before taking in his surroundings "I never really thought about what this place would look like, I hoped I would never have the pleasure of visiting." he grimaced and looked over at Annabeth, she shared his expression of distress. There were large caverns of rock and fires burning randomly, a river of magma flowed through a canyon of what appeared to be bones and dirt. It was dimly lit and he imagined crawling with dead monsters awaiting their return to the surface. The only problem was he couldn't kill them, because they were already dead, Right?  
"Percy, You shouldn't have-" she started before he stopped her with a kiss.

"I can't be without you anymore" he said after pulling away.

"I love you, never forget that." she whispered and looked deep into his sea green eyes.

"I won't, I promise, for as long as I live and after." he said and held her close. "What are we going to do?" he sighed

"We have to find the judges of the dead" she said confidently.

"What?" he looked at her with a confused expression.

"Tartarus is where monsters and occasionally gods and demi-gods" she shuddered as she said it, "Go after they are put on trial and are convicted of sins worthy of being banished to it's depths"

"Does Hades trial them?" Percy asked with confusion. He was having problems focusing with all that had happened that day.

"No Rhadamanthus, Aeacus, and Minos, are the three judges of Tartarus, I think Aeacus has the Keys to Hades, do you think Hades would help us?" She asked not quite believing he would.

"Not a chance" Percy scoffed, "Wait, Minos, as in the gold guy?" he thought hard about his encounter with the myth.

Annabeth couldn't help but let a small smile flash across her face, "No that's King Midas not Minos" she said with a laugh "King Minos died in Sicily, he was killed by the daughter of Cocalus, the king of Agrigentum, she poured boiling water over him while he was bathing. He then became a judge of the dead" she tried to start walking, but the fall seemed to have re-damaged her ankle. She winced and Percy held her up. "Percy I think I broke it again or something." He quickly found some of his emergency ambrosia and handed it to her.

"Here let me carry you while that heals you" he insisted

"Percy, really I'll be fine" she said and tried to step forward but grimaced and yelped in pain.

"You'll only hurt yourself more" he said and scooped her up and holding her tight. "Now which way do we go?"  
She sighed and looked at him, obviously irritated by his stubbornness, but she leaned over and kissed him before resting her head on his shoulders, "Lets go through the canyon of doom" she said and looked skeptically at it, "And hope for the best"

Percy walked holding Annabeth against his chest and began to walk through the dark canyon. The sides were tall and rough, trickles of magma ran down the sides and burned through everything in touched. Ouch, he thought as a drip fell on what appeared to be a skull and singed through the thick material. He could feel Annabeth breathing heavily as she took in the surroundings. He heard her yawn and felt her shift to be more comfortable, which put his hand directly on her ass. He was surprised but man was it nice. As he walked he felt his energy draining. It must have been nearly 12 am, and he was worn out from his fight with giants, oh and yeah maybe also his fall to hell. "Should I look for somewhere to sleep?" he asked his exhausted girlfriend.  
"Mmmmhmm" she said with a large yawn.

He smiled and began to look around, soon enough he found a small cavern and set Annabeth down outside, "I'll be back, stay safe" he told her and she nodded in reply. He fished some matches out from Annabeth's bag, "Man she has everything" he muttered and lit a piece of wood as a makeshift torch, he then ventured into the cave. As he walked several underworld creatures flew out, Bats or something he figured. He quickly drew Riptide and continued towards the back. He stopped dead at what he saw.

"Hello Jackson" the harpy said with a cackle, "What are you doing in Tartarus?" she asked and stepped towards him.

Percy raised his sword and looked at the harpy, "Get out unless your going to be useful" he looked at her angrily, "If your useful, you'll talk to Hades for us" he growled

The harpy laughed, "Not a chance Percy Jackson" she said and leapt towards him clawing at his face. He stabbed upwards but barely missed her. He spun around to face her and slammed her against the wall with his arm, pointing Riptide in her face.

"Do it" he demanded and stabbed the sword forward till it was a hair from her face. The Harpy dissolved into smoke leaving only an echo of her horrendous laugh, he slammed his fist against the wall, "Dammit" he shouted.

Then he remembered Annabeth was still outside. He ran towards the entrance, casting away his torch. When he reached the entrance, he found her, dagger in hand, on the ground attempting to defend herself from the harpy. "Not my girlfriend bitch." he said and charged her, slamming her down, "Make your choice" he snarled his sword pressed against her neck.

"Never!" she screeched and tried to wiggle away. He then thrust the sword down, and she dissolved into nothing, her remains returning to her master to reform there.

He knelt next to Annabeth, "Are you okay?" he asked his face filled with worry.

She nodded, "Yes, just tired and surprised" she said and smiled at him

He smiled too and lifted her back into his arms and carried her into the cavern, "Got any blankets?" he asked and set her down towards the back of the cavern, and re-lighting the torch,

"Yeah I think so" she said taking off her bag and looked through it, "Here!" she said and pulled out a small blue blanket, "It'll have to do" she sighed and placed it down.

He smiled and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her, he could feel her warmth as she pressed against him. Her heartbeat was rapid as she yawned again. He gently kissed the top of her head. He smiled as she laid down underneath the blanket. Percy joined her, placing his arm around her protectively and joining her in sleep.

That night, peaceful dreams were nowhere in sight.

"What should we do you guys?!" and Percy could see Leo wailing at Jason and Nico. It's so unfair! What if their dead?" he gasped, "What if they never come back?" Percy could tell he was in hysterics.

"Leo! Chill" Jason said calmly, "Nico says that he doesn't think that their dead"

Leo nodded but continued to pace across the deck of the Argo II. Percy's dream shifted.

In the dream Percy heard screams, he spun around to find Octavian sitting at the head of what looked like a war council. *Where's Reyna?* he thought, Octavian was sitting playing on a stolen mobile device, playing different screams, Percy heard him laugh before turning to the leaders of the Legions.

"Alright, here's the deal" he said pointing to a large map of Long Island, "We attack from-" The dream shifted. He saw a large eye, the eye of Gaea, and a deep chuckle as it blinked, then he awoke.

"Percy! Are you alright?" he heard her voice and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Annabeth, laying next to him looking worried, "Your sweating like crazy, and you talk in your sleep" she said and bit her lip

"Bad dreams" he said groggily, before sitting up, "Ready to get moving?" he asked

"Only if you are Percy" she said and sat up next to him.

"Then lets go."

* * *

**Annabeth:** Woah lady that's my name your using, SAY IT! SAY IT NOW!

**Me:** Okay okay! I don't own any of you guys you all belong to mister Rick Riordan, happy now?

**Annabeth:** Yup! *skips off*

* * *

It gets better- the first 1 1/2 chapters are like a giant flashback okay?


	2. Chapter 2-Annabeth POV

Chapter 2-Annabeth

The early morning was always tough for her, and today was no different. She yawned and glanced over at Percy, her Percy. She smiled and stood resting her weight on the uninjured leg. The ambrosia had helped and she could walk but only with Percy gently supporting her. She could tell her hair was a mess, but that was the least of her concern. They made their way out of the cavern. Dead monsters milled around aimlessly and she drew her dagger sub-consciously. Tartarus was as dim as before, she had no clue what time it was anymore. Annabeth gripped Percy's shoulder as they approached large golden double doors. She could hear Percy's heart pounding as they walked to the doors.

"Percy, I don't like this" Annabeth whispered. "I don't want to lose you" she hesitated and then kissed him, "Lets go save the world Seaweed Brain"

He chuckled, and Annabeth shivered, oh how she loved his laugh, "Cmon Wise Girl" he said as he knocked and she winced as the sound echoed throughout the cavern.

The door opened soundlessly. She shuddered as they walked through the entrance, something dripped on her shoulder and burned her skin. She yelped and saw a burnt hole in her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"Uh Annabeth sweetie?" Percy said through gritted teeth. "Fingernails"

Annabeth looked confused, "What?" she said and realized her nails were digging into Percy's bare shoulder. "Sorry" she muttered apologetically. "Percy, look" she said and pointed to the hole in her t-shirt.

"Where did that come from?" he whispered and pulled down the collar of her shirt, she flinched when he touched the burnt skin. He kissed the spot, moving his hand up her back, rubbing her waist.

"Percy..." she warned, "Not now baby" Annabeth smiled and saw another drop, it fell to the marble floor, "What is it?" she asked looking up to the ceiling. She saw a drop fall and hit Percy's hand, He jumped in surprise.

"I know that... that burning sensation" he muttered, "It's drops from the river styx" he said and pushed Annabeth out of the way of another droplet

It seemed to be raining right at the entrance, the drops fell in quicker succession, burning holes in their clothes, Percy picked up Annabeth bridal style and ran forward, away from the burning rain. She slapped him in the face and then laughed at his surprised expression. She shrugged and looked at her surroundings, it was only then that she noticed the beautiful marble columns with golden streaks. And the monsters so many monsters... The vivid flashback ended.

Annabeth screamed at sat up in the bed of her cabin in the _**Argo II**_, her heart pounded in her chest, upon hearing another scream, she jumped out of bed and pulled her shirt down over her legs and raced to Percy's room. She found him rubbing his face, attempting to clear the memories, as she crossed the room, she realized he was only wearing boxers, she blushed but then remembered that she was in no position to comment on his attire. She sat on the bed next to him and kissed him.

"Bad dream baby?" she asked and continued to kiss him fiercely, and she rubbed the small of his back and felt him shiver.

"All better now Annabeth" he whispered when they pulled apart.

"Scoot over Seaweed brain" she said and crawled in next to him. Pressing herself against his chest. She felt his hands running through her hair as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sorry it's short! But really Percy? It's Tartarus contain your hormones! xD

* * *

**Me:** Who's helping me with the disclaimer?

**Leo: **Oooh! Me ME! Pick Meeee!

**Me: **Okay Leo, you can say it.

**Leo: **Yes! Okay DOA-WiseGirl210 doesn't own me or anyone!

**Me: **Yet...

**Leo: **Okay thats creepy, but really Rick Riordan owns us!


	3. Chapter 3-Percy POV

Chapter 3-Percy

"Wow you two!" screamed Leo, flashing a cheeky grin. His eyes moved between Percy and Annabeth. "Coach Hedge is gonna have a fit" he chuckled, "It's already noon love birds." He said and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh grow up Leo" Annabeth muttered with amusement while pulling the covers up and snuggled up against Percy's bare chest, "Were 18, stop acting like a 10 year old." Annabeth leaned over and kissed Percy's lips, and she let his tongue slip into her mouth.

"Ewww!" Leo screeched and fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, "You guys are crazy" he giggled and ran off to tell the others, or so Percy presumed.

"Hey baby, do you have any pants I can borrow?" he heard as Annabeth climbed out of his bed. He watched as she tugged her shirt down further revealing her chest more in the process. He stared at her beautiful blonde princess curls and beautiful curved and toned body. "Udghhhh umm" was all that he could manage, he shook his head, "Yeah here" Percy said and tossed her some Camp-Half blood sweat pants. Pulling on his own shorts and t-shirt, Annabeth giggled and pulled on the sweats quickly.

"Cmon Seaweed Brain, I'm starving" she said and rushed out the Cabin pulling Percy with her. He couldn't help but notice she smelled of mint, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked to the dining hall of the ship. Everyone turned their heads and giggled but Leo flew into hysterics, screaming about the two of them. He felt his face heat up as he sat down. Jason elbowed his ribs and winked, flashing a quick smile. Piper leaned over, looked at Annabeth and shrugged, Boys! she mouthed. Leo was crying and laughing into Frank's shoulder, and pounded the table with a flaming fist, much to Frank's dismay. The food looked delicious and Percy wasted no time in digging in.

"Borrowing clothes now I see" Piper chuckled, "Cmon girl lets go get you some real clothes on" Percy heard Annabeth groan but she followed anyways.

Jason laughed and punched my arm, "You guys scared us last night, all the screaming! Damn dude!" he said, "You guys both had nightmares?"

"Yeah, it sucks" Percy sighed, "I didn't hear Annabeth though, but she must have heard mine cause she came in right after I woke up. With no pants on" he added and blushed.

Jason laughed, "Your kidding right? You lucky bastard" he said with a grin.

"Shhh don't tell Leo" He whispered, "And no, nothing like that" Percy said and punched him back. He then turned to Leo, "What's the ETA repair boy?" he asked casually.

"Right around 5 o'clock tonight Perce" Leo said having recently recovered from his ADHD laughing fit.

Percy nodded and went to look for Annabeth. Upon reaching the deck of the ship he jaw dropped. Laying on the deck was Annabeth, HIS Annabeth, in a sexy Aqua Blue Bikini courtesy of a certain daughter of Aphrodite. He walked over to her and let out a low wolf whistle. She jumped up and glared at him but then approached him and hugged Percy tightly, and kissed his lips.

"Hmm this isn't fair" she muttered and practically ripped his shirt off, "Better" she said seductively and pushed him down to the floor, she sat on his muscular abs and kissed him deeply, running her hands up his biceps, tracing the SPQR tattoo as Percy kissed her neck and collar bone. He felt her shiver and kissed her, their tongues wrestling.

"You look amazing" he said when they pulled apart for air.

"Same could be said for you too" she whispered in his ear, then pulling him into another kiss. As their lips met they heard a loud crash and a groan, they could see lots of smoke and Annabeth jumped off Percy and they ran over to the smoke. In a heap of ash lay a skinny, pale figure. "Nico!" she screamed and her hand flew to her mouth covering a gasp. Percy lifted him and carried him to an empty cabin, he placed him down on the bed and looked at Annabeth.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get the others" he insisted and looked into her beautiful gray eyes

"But Perc-" she started

"No buts" he whispered and kissed her, jogging out of the room. He ran and Leo tinkering with some scrap pieces of metal, "Leo! It's Nico! He's in the first cabin on the left, find Hazel and Frank and meet me there" he said and left to find Jason and Piper, he found them kissing at the head of the boat, "Sorry to be a Leo, but Nico's here!" he said quickly, "Come on!" he said and they sprinted down to the cabins. He found Hazel leaning over her brother, she seemed to be praying. Percy soon realized she was thanking Hades for returning her brother from the depths of Tartarus. He had already been given Ambrosia and Nectar and his cuts were bandaged. It took him a while but then he blushed, he wasn't wearing anything but shorts and Annabeth wasn't wearing much either. He motioned to Annabeth, and began to walk to the door, she followed him and they walked to his cabin, he opened his bag and pulled out a shirt.

Annabeth snatched it and held it tightly, "No shirts" she said mischievously, and stuck her tongue out, she pulled it away whenever he reached for it, eventually he gave up and pulled her into a kiss.

"Whatever you say Wise Girl" he said when the pulled apart. He watched as she ran off to her room, returning wearing a silver bath robe. She walked in swinging her hips as she approached Percy, and she traced his abs and looked into his sea-green eyes.

"I love you Percy" she whispered and grabbed his hand, allowing him to put on his t-shirt. "I'm gonna take a shower okay? I'll catch you later Seaweed Brain" she said and ducked into the bathroom. He nodded and left making small talk with Leo, a few minutes later he returned to his cabin, he heard Annabeth sining in her so sweet voice, he recognized the song as Demi Lovato's, Skyscraper. As she sang, Percy smiled sitting on his bed and running his hands trough his hair, she finished quietly and he heard the water stop. She came into Percy's room, "Oh Percy" she blushed holding her clothes against her bare skin, "Towel?" she asked timidly

Percy smiled and tossed her one, she quickly wrapped it around herself, "Sorry about that Percy" she said and blushed again.  
"No need to apologize, baby" he said and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "Your incredibly sexy" he smacked her ass and she jumped.

"Percy!" she screeched and laughed at the smirk on his face, "I'll let that one go" she said and 'glared' at him. "We should go check on Nico" Annabeth said like the concerned person she was. She got dressed in jean shorts and a Snoopy shank top then grabbed Percy's hand and they walked to Nico's room. Annabeth entered quietly to find Nico sitting up reading a Star wars comic. "Hey Death Breath" she said and crossed her arms, "Where ya been?" she asked pretending to be cross with him.

Nico called her bluff and jumped up, "Good gods you scared me Annie Bell" he said sticking his tongue out at her "And don't call me that" he sulked.

Percy laughed, "Hey Nico" he said, "Nice job in Tartarus, almost as heroic as Annabeth and I" he said and felt a pain in his arm, as Annabeth punched him,

"Nico was wayyy braver than us" she said and glared at Percy, for real this time.

"Woah Princess" he said rubbing his arm, "I'm just kidding" But Annabeth continued to glare at him.

Soon enough Leo came running "Guys The Supreme commander of the_** Argo II**_ is pleased to announce that we will be landing at Camp Half-Blood in an estimated 5 minutes!" He said grandly and marched out of the cabin.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered something to herself in Greek but he didn't quite catch what she said. He took her by the hand and they walked to the head of the boat, watching the clouds fly by as they slowly descended to home.

* * *

**Percy:** Who's Rick Riordan? I thought you owned us?!

**Me:** No silly Percy! Mr. Riordan or Rick or whatever you want to call him owns you, for now...

* * *

So I already have 4 1/2 chapters written so from now on it might be slower updating cause I have to keep writing! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4-Leo POV

Chapter 4-Leo

Leo was convinced he had the best job on the ship. As they were landing he would play Wii Tennis, he'd set up the controls so that it helped level it out, while he spun a few wheels and this that and the other. But man it was fun! It kept him busy and moving, although it didn't help much when it came to annoying the others, "Hey guys can we get McDonalds? Guys theres one really soon please!" he called out as they were descending

"Leo! NO! Were almost to camp, you can get generic chicken nuggets there!" Piper yelled from her place along side the boat.

"But chick-" he started to whimper

"NO!" They all cried in unison, "For the last time Leo just land the damn boat" Nico added when he came up to the deck, pale and gothic as ever.

"Woah man you look like hell run over" Leo said and laughed and the boat descended quickly, below the cloud layer and eventually into Bunker 9.

Leo stopped the boat and turned it off, "Alright guys! Welcome home!" he said cheerfully and bounded down the ladder to the floor. He watched as they all walked out and he heard a crowd of people chanting, "Annabeth" and "Percy" he looked at Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank, and quickly buddied up with Nico, They hoisted them up and paraded back to the big house. All while continually chanting their names. "Yo Ghost boy! Smile your a hero too ya know, cause we sorta ditched you in the underworld" he said and grinned they fist-bumped and continued to be carried to the big house.

"Chiron!" Annabeth shrieked and ran to hug him, he would have fallen over if he wasn't half horse. Leo winced and stood in the middle of the other 7 heroes.

"Attention all campers except for, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang. Please return to the dining hall! His voice boomed across the pavilion, "Now, heroes you shall be brought to Olympus shortly in celebration of the defeat of Gaia" Chiron finished.

Leo nodded and shuffled around aimlessly looking around the camp, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to find his father Hephaestus standing there looking proudly at his son.

"Dddad?" he stuttered his finger lit on fire from excitement, Hephaestus looked at his son's face and smiled, and smirked at the flame on his finger.

"Leo- you fought bravely against Gaia and were a true hero to all the Olympians. We have invited you and the other heroes to visit Olympus" He said and grinned. "I will see you then my son" and Leo had to shield his eyes to not get vaporized. He was ecstatic he was going to Olympus, and his dad was proud of him! It was all he could do not to squeal in delight. As he walked around he decided to look for his friends, he saw Annabeth and Percy in the canoe lake swimming and decided to break the peace, he pulled off his shirt and ran down the dock at full speed he launched himself in the air and screamed,

"Cannonball!" and splashed into the water in front of the two. He surfaced and grinned "Hey guys" he said and swished the hair out of his face, "Just keeping it G rated over here" he said and swam around them on his back.

Leo saw Percy smirk and felt himself pulled under water, a minute later the water let him re-surface and he came up, spluttering for air, "Percy!" he screeched after he caught his breath. He saw the two running out of the lake and on the dock, giggling. He growled and waded out, heading back to his cabin to change. What he saw next he did not expect. As he crashed through the bronze door of the Hephaestus cabin he saw Reyna sitting on his bunk sobbing quietly. The fearless daughter of Bellona, crying. Leo was stunned, he sat next to her and put an arm around her. "Are you okay? Anything I can do?" he asked surprised at his own comforting behavior.

"Yeah, I think I'm over reacting but I'm upset that I don't get to go to Olympus because Octavian had to come and tear down the Jupiter or Zeus whatever cabin before someone reprimanded him, lets just say I probably don't appeal to many being the praetor of the legion." she said running a hand through her long dark hair

Leo thought for a second, "Hey you can come as my date" he suggested "I've heard Olympian parties are couple friendly and awesome" and he grinned

Reyna looked at him, "You would do that for me?" she asked looking at him with tear rimmed brown eyes, "Oh thank you Leo!" she added wrapping him in a rib crushing hug. Leo just smiled and hugged her back,

"C'mon we'll probably be leaving soon" he grabbed her hand and they walked out towards the big house, his clothes nearly dry from preventing his whole body bursting into flames.

Reyna was all smiles as they walked gripping his hand tightly, nearly bouncing from her excitement. The campers were sitting at their respective tables eating their food of choice, the camp fire was high and burned brightly. Seemingly touching the night stars with it's highest flame. Leo looked up and saw a constellation that resembled a girl with a bow, he didn't know which it was but it generated power and was made up of bright stars, as if Artemis personally illuminated it brighter than all the others. They made their way up to steps, he saw Jason and Piper standing next to each other with Nico on their right, and Percabeth on their left. Leo stood by Nico and squeezed Reyna's hand, Percy glanced at him with a confused look, Leo just shrugged and grinned. Hazel and Frank rushed in a little while later. Dionysus came back with a can of Diet Coke, he snapped his fingers and rolled his eyes, Leo gasped and felt his presence falling apart, then reforming, outside of the Empire State Building. He smiled and looked up at the tall building, Olympus here we come! He thought.


	5. Chapter 5-Annabeth POV

She and Percy led the other 6 into the Empire state building, she watched Percy walk up to the doorman "600th floor please" he snapped. "Shhh" he said as the doorman opened his mouth, "Heroes of Olympus, just make this easy for both of us" he said and took the key, motioning for the others to follow, they crammed into the elevator and slid the key in and pressed 600. Man Apollo really needs to change the music... she thought and suddenly felt uncomfortable as she read the gold letters, 595, 596, 597, 598, 599, 600 the elevator dinged and they stepped out, the temples and statues glittered in the fire light. The temples she had designed, Percy looked at her.

"Annabeth, this is amazing" he stuttered and looked at her with what, pride? Love? she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Your amazing" she whispered and kissed him.

"Alright love birds lets go see our parents" Nico said and started up the stairs to the throne room, Annabeth walked in gripping Percy's hand, all the gods were present, even Hades and some other minor gods. She felt her mother's eyes burning into her but avoided her gaze. She heard Zeus's voice boom.

"Demi-gods! Heroes of Olympus, we are here today to celebrate your victory, with um- er- this lovely daughter of Bellona" he added at the end and Annabeth saw Reyna blush. Athena cut in,

"Annabeth! What are you doing with that piece of sea-scum, there are far better and smarter boys at camp and you fall for him? He'll hurt you Annabeth, use your head! And PERSEUS JACKSON!" she screeched "You hurt her and I swear I will turn you into a fish and sacrifice your innards to owls" she added a glare at the end for good measure

The awkward and angry silence was interrupted by Percy's voice, "Lady Athena, I would never dream of hurting your daughter, and I would let you sacrifice me to your owls if it meant that no one would ever hurt her ever again." he said and wrapped a strong arm around her, she could feel the muscles tense as, his eyes staring into Athena's, green to gray, finally she nodded and turned to face Zeus who was clearing his throat loudly.

"So now that's cleared up, I would like to pronounce the start of our celebration to the brave 7 of the prophecy, and Nico, son of Hades, who closed the doors of death and completed the first step to defeating Gaia!" His voice boomed and Dionysus jumped up snapping his fingers and decorations erupted everywhere, Gold streamers hung from the ceiling and the pillars Annabeth remembered sketching out. Several tables appeared and filled with delicious food, Annabeth saw Apollo on a stage in the center with Black Aviators on, DJ-ing and flashing dazzling smiles at everyone. She grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him out of the crowd of Olympians and other greek essences, he looked amazing, in his sea green v-neck shirt that defined his perfectly chiseled chest, and stretched tight over his large biceps, he was a fine sexy guy. Dammit hormones! Brain shut up! Annabeth scolded herself.

"Percy, did you mean it, what you said to my mom?" she whispered, staring into his eyes, searching for an answer, and casually analyzing his every move.

He shifted his weight and shuffled his feet, "Annabeth, I'm never going to let you go, if you promise to also" he blurted out and looked into her gray eyes, "I love you Annabeth" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead

"I love you too Seaweed brain" she muttered into his chest and felt a tear slide down her cheek, "I love you so much" she said even quieter, but she knew he heard her because he cupped her cheek and crashed his lips into hers. His lips tasted salty, and sweet at the same time, Annabeth felt him slip his tongue into her mouth and met it with her own. She heard someone cough behind her but Olympus could have fallen right there and she wouldn't have cared one bit. The moment was ruined as she was yanked from Percy's grasp, she spun around and recognized twin gray eyes. Athena.

"Save it for the Olympus suite " she growled and glared at the son of Poseidon

"What?" he asked looking at her with confusion.

"You 8 or 9 whatever are all staying the night on Olympus, dim-wit" she said with a snarl before storming off. Annabeth flung her arms around Percy's shoulders, standing on her tippy-toes she leaned up and kissed him, playing with his dark hair.

"You know I love you" she muttered in-between a kiss, "C'mon Seaweed Brain, lets dance" she said and laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and waves of electricity flew through her as she felt his hands on her lithe waist. She stared into his sea-green eyes as they swayed to the music, his hands pulled her forward and she rested her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly. Annabeth sighed in content and closed her eyes, listening to the fast beat of his heart. It was hard to believe that there would be peace for a little while before a new threat would arise, and they would be off saving the world again. For now, she was here, in the most amazing mans arms, on Olympus, the freaking palace of the gods, and nothing was going to ruin her night.


End file.
